Persistence
by kaitlin2515
Summary: Dora Tonks has never been one to take 'no' for an answer. When Remus rejects her due to his insecurities, she is determined to make him see how great she thinks he is. Until one day, when Remus pushes her too far. She tells him that she'll give him the space he wanted and that she's finally giving up. Remus thinks it's great; after all, it's what he wanted...right? OOC!Remus


He knew he shouldn't, but he still found himself craving her attention.

Nymphadora Tonks was beautiful, smart, a wicked dueler...and 21 years old. He was 34 -an old man-, poor, and a monster. Tonks insisted that she didn't mind, and maybe she didn't, but he couldn't find it in himself to accept it.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" He heard her angry tone in the background and had to chuckle- she was pretty damn adorable sometimes.

"Tonks, calm down." Remus scowled as he watched the intimidating form of Kingsley Shackbolt putting his arm around the pouting girl.

Before Remus could stop himself, he walked over to the pair. He grabbed Tonks's wrist, lightly tugging her out of the other man's grip. "We need to develop a strategy for our next mission since, you know, you're my partner." He emphasised, looking pointedly at Kingsley.

"Oh! Okay!" Tonks grinned happily, wrapping her fingers around his. She tugged him to the kitchen, a skip in her step.

"Now, about the raid on the Avery Estate-"

"Were you jealous, Remus?" Tonks interrupted, beaming at him. "That's so cute!"

"I wasn't jealous, Nymphadora." Remus lied through his teeth. "Besides, we both know it wouldn't work between us."

Tonks' smile dropped, exchanging it for a withering stare. " No, you think that it wouldn't. You think just because you have a couple of petty flaws that you don't deserve love."

"Come on, Tonks- you and I both know I'm not worth it." He sighed, running a hand through his prematurely graying hair. "I'm not what you want."

"Don't you dare tell me what I do, and do not, want, Remus Lupin!" Her hair turned a flaming red "You say I'm too young, but we are only 13 years apart! You say you're too poor, but I don't care! And as for a werewolf? Stop using that as an excuse for every. damn. thing. I am getting sick of your pity party. If it hasn't occurred to you, Remus, there are people dying everyday. The muggles have this disease called Cancer that kills them slowly. One of the only ways of getting better is getting treated with radiation, which can kill them too! But you DARE complain that you have it so bad because you turn into a werewolf once a month?" She shook her head, looking disappointed in him.

"I- I-" Remus sputtered, half ashamed and half angry. "You don't know what it feels like-"

"-Having to live as a Monster." Tonks interrupted. "I know the whole speech, Remus." She stepped away from him, giving his hand a squeeze before dropping it. "You know I love you, but I don't know what to do. I've chased after you for the better part of a year, and I know you like me, but you have never given me a single grain of hope."

"Tonks, you know that even if I do love you, I can't put you in that position-"

"Fine." She shrugged.

Remus's face reflected his confusion. "What?"

"I said, 'fine'." She repeated, slowing down the words as if she were talking to a 3 year old. "I understand now that you won't give in and that I should just give up."

"So, you're not going to pursue me anymore?" His eyes widened in panic.

"Yup. You don't want me to chase you anymore, so I will respect your wishes and give up."

"H-hold on a second, Nymphadora-" but she had already walked away, sending him one last wave before she went to cry.

This is what I wanted, right?

-

This is not what I want.

He glared at Tonks as she laughed with Sirius, ignoring his precense.

How can she say she loves me but give up so easily? I mean, I told her to but she shouldn't just quit!

Remus knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't fathom the idea that she wouldn't be clinging to him anymore. His hand felt awkwardly cold since she hasn't been trying to hold it at every opportunity. To be honest, if she tried now, he might just let her.

"Remus" Her voice interuppted his thoughts. His head snapped up immediately, looking at her almost eagerly.

"Yes, Nymphadora?" He kept his voice even despite his excitement.

"Can you pass me the salt?" Remus's ego deflated. He wordlessly handed her the shaker, frowning in disappointment.

"Thanks" She sent the special smile she saved just for him.

-

It had been a week since Nymphadora had tackled him in a hug, as she usually did.

Instead, she had been getting closer to Kingsley and he didn't like that. At all.

Remus was a possessive man -ask anyone who tried to eat his chocolate- and as such, he didn't take kindly to those who encroached on his territory. And Tonks was most definitely his territory.

Sure, he may not have been accepting of her affections at the time, but Kingsley should know that Tonks loves him and that he had no chance of stealing her from Remus.

Still, as he observed Tonks giving Kingsley Remus's special smile, he wasn't so sure anymore.

-

Remus is beginning to think that Nymphadora is doing it on purpose. Whenever he walked into a room, she seemed to gravitate towards Kingsley, sending him discrete looks to make sure he was watching while she flirted with another man.

He, more than once, had contemplated confronting Kingsley and telling him to back off of his woman, but then he would realize that he had told Nymphadora he didn't want her.

-

Remus had done it without thinking, and he was regretting it sorely. He didn't know what came over him, but he walked in on Kingsley gently stroking the side of her face and he lost it.

He stormed up to the couple, jerking a confused Nymphadora out of Kingsley's arms and into his. He growled and bared his teeth at the other man before he dragged her out of the room.

So here he was, standing across from a pacing Tonks, not sure what to do.

"What the hell was that, Remus?" And to be honest, he wasn't too sure himself.

"I don't know."

Nymphadora whipped around faster than he thought humanly possible. "You don't know?"

He shrugged in response.

"Remus, I am so confused!" She ran a hand through her hair, a conflicted expression marring her pretty face. "You know I love you, and I know you love me, but you tell me to back off all the time. And all of a sudden, as soon as I take mild interest in another guy, you go all caveman on me!"

"No, I didn't go caveman." Remus narrowed his eyes, advancing on her. "I went wolf."

Nymphadora walked backwards until her back hit the wall.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Remus put his hands on either side of her head. "You wanted me to get jealous when I saw you with another man."

Tonks chewed on her lip nervously. "Remus, I don't think-"

He leaned in and gently captured her lips with his own. "Nymphadora Tonks, I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him, tears of joy staining her face. 'I love you too, Remus Lupin."

Remus decided in that moment that he would allow himself this happiness.

"Nymphadora." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with adoration. "Tell Kingsley that you're mine: now and forever."

She leaned in, brushing her lips against his. 

_**"Always."**_


End file.
